1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification means for checking and/or for access authorization of persons, wherein the identification means includes a representation of the person as well as personal data provided in the form of visually readable alphanumeric data and/or machine readable codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It may be of great security interest to permit access to certain areas of public or private life only to certain persons. Used for this purpose are identification means which identify the authorized person at least in two ways. First, representations are used on the identification means which make it possible to unmistakably recognize the face of the authorized person. In addition, all essential personal data are provided on the identification means. These data usually are alphanumeric data which can easily be visually read. However, it is advantageous to provide these data or other data on the identification means in the form of codes which are machine readable. To make the identification means clearly recognizable, it is visibly attached to the article of textile clothing of the person, preferably in the chest area.
An identification means known in the art is composed of a badge which contains, in addition to an integrated photograph of the authorized person, also the personal data of the person. This known identification means was used either as a tag or a brooch attached to the article of clothing of the authorized person. The data provided on the identification means could also include machine readable codes. Reading the identification means by machines not only served to identify the respective person but could also be used in appropriate cases like a key for facilitating access authorization for the person to certain protected areas.
In the known identification means, there is the danger of manipulation. Unauthorized persons could more or less easily alter or exchange the photograph of the identification means. The code applied to the identification means could then also provide access for unauthorized persons. The code could be falsified. The known identification means of this type is an annoying object on the article of clothing which makes the article of clothing uncomfortable to wear. The manner in which the known identification means was fastened required that there was a releasable connection between the article of clothing and the identification means, so that the identification means could be lost or stolen when used.
It is known in the art to weave a code pattern in the form of strips having a defined width and a certain strip spacing into a weaved label band by means of a code waft thread, as disclosed in EP 0 919 650 A1. To prevent copying of the label band, the code waft thread was woven over the entire band width into the basic fabric of the label band and was manufactured from a material which under visible light is identical to the basic waft threads. The code pattern only became visible when viewed under the light of radiation which is outside of the visible range.
It is known to use modern weaving machines which make it possible to transpose photographs of objects or persons by weaving technology in such a way that a woven image of the photograph could be produced by means of so called Jacquard looms. These machines did not provide for coding.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to develop a comfortable identification means which provides higher security.
In accordance with the present invention, the identification means is a unitary woven product having at least two woven sections, wherein the first section is provided with a specific woven image which is a visual representation of the person and whose visible thread configuration simultaneously has a code function which may also be machine readable, and wherein a second section is provided with a woven text and/or woven code with data which relate to the person and/or determine the area of validity of the identification means.
Accordingly, the woven image which is a representation of the person simultaneously has a code function. The woven image is produced using modern weaving technology from a photograph of the person, however, this photograph, controlled by a computer, is transposed into a certain weaving technology. This weaving technology ensures that a certain specific thread configuration appears on the visible side of the woven product which is easily machine readable. This provides the woven image simultaneously with a code function which is not visible to the viewer of the woven image. This significantly increases the prevention of copying of the identification means according to the present invention. By manufacturing the identification means by weaving technology there is a permanent relationship between the representation of the person, on the one hand, and the personal data of the person, on the other hand. Thus, by including the personal data, a unitary woven product is obtained which acts as an identification means.
Basically, the entire woven image may serve as xe2x80x9ccodexe2x80x9d, wherein all weave points contribute to the code function. Of course, it is also possible to use only certain areas of the woven image for determining the code. The exchange of woven images in the unitary woven product according to the present invention is already very difficult and prevents copying. However, the above-mentioned code function of the woven image increases the safety against copying by a multiple. Even if it were possible to exchange a woven image, it is certain that the code functions of these two woven images are different and the differences are immediately recognized when machine reading the images. It has been found in practice that even woven images of the same person under the same conditions result in weave patterns which are different at least over areas or points which is immediately recognizable when machine reading the woven images. This is because two photographs made of the same person one after the other are never identical; this is of course especially true for the photograph of an unauthorized person.
The safety against copying can be even further increased if the predetermined code function in the woven image, on the one hand, is interconnected with the content of the weaving code, on the other hand. When the code informations of these two elements are read together, the identification means will only be successful as an access authorization when the interconnection of these two codes coincides. If the reading unit does not recognize that the codes coincide, the access authorization is denied.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.